Kai & Davina: Summer Love at the Church Camp
by ChrisWood24
Summary: This is a little fanfiction I wrote starring Malachai (Kai) Parker and Davina Claire as two students attending a Catholic Church camp for the summer. I loved Kai in the Vampire Diaries and felt he deserved better (Ugh, Julie Pec) I also felt like the beautiful Davina, from the Originals, and him would make the cutest pairing.
1. The cute note-taker

**Chapter 1: The cute note-taker**

First day of camp. 139 boys and girls ranging from ages 16-18 from all over the entire state of Virginia have come, most forced by parents, to spend a summer of prayer, activities, and becoming closer to the Lord. In all reality the camp would be turned into a giant summer of love, scandal, and heartbreak.

11:30am.

 _I'd come here only to please my parents, I absolutely hate this whole religion crap. Maybe coming here for the summer will make them hate me a little less._

Kai Parker was 17 year old, he was lost in life, lost in general. He had a big fight with his parents and thought following this one request would finally please them. He was very good looking, received lots of female attention but he never liked any of them back. He had come alone to the summer Catholic Church Camp held in the town called Mystic Falls. As he headed to the camp's cafeteria he heard his name from a distance, "Kai Parker's here too?" the astonished voices said.

 _Who's that?—_ _OHH It's Damon and Stefan, the Salvatore brothers._

"Hey guys, I can't believe you're here." Kai wondered.

The brothers were known to just do whatever they pleased, not having any real family and all. Both also very attractive, but unapproachable unlike Kai. The stunning brothers would never expect someone like Kai to be in a place of worship either. Seeing them together actually surprised Kai as well. But he was mostly astounded to see that Damon, 17 year old notorious goon and lawbreaker, was somehow dragged into all of this.

"I convinced Damon that coming here was something new and different." Stefan replied.

"Yeah, I'm here for the plaid skirt beauties…and God of course." Damon chuckled.

Stefan was Damon's older brother, 18 years old, the opposite of Damon; more caring and mature, at least that's what he put out. Kai realized coming here with the Salvatores might not be so bad after all, he was even happy he had people to endure the camp with. The first bell rang and they all headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

12pm Lunch

"Checkout all these beautiful Jesus freaks!" Damon excitedly acknowledged with Kai and Stefan strangled around his arms. The three boys were bombarded by fresh new faces dressed in uniform.

"Shut up!" Stefan and Damon were embarrassed to be around such a loud mouth. They were dazzled and dizzied by all people, it seemed they were the only people they knew. The boys sat down with their lunches on one of the tables, which was directly across from three other girls; 2 brunettes and 1 blonde.

The director of the whole camp, Alaric, had started his welcome speech which included his famous 'this is a fun place, I swear' monologue, "Welcome to camp everyone, I hope everyone is ready for a summer filled with worship and fun! Your itinerary can be seen right here up on the screen."

7am: Showers. Breakfast delivered in designated cabins.

8am: Morning prayer. (Entire camp on the grass)

9am-11:55am: Classes. (Girls and boys are separated and switch every day to who's in the hall and out on the grass)

12:00 am-1:00 pm: Lunch

1:00pm-3:00pm: Free time

3:00pm-4pm: Afternoon prayer

4-5:55pm: Classes

6:00-7:00pm: Dinner

7:00-9:00pm: Campfire Songs

9:30pm: Everyone MUST be in bed.

"After today, this itinerary will take action. Today, you will all have your lunch and dinner but in between that girls and boys will be separated and prepared for the next 2 months. Get comfortable with the place today and find your favorite nature spots." Alaric was almost delusional when he proceeded with an eager plea for the students to 'get excited'.

Kai's gaze at the poor guy shifted over to the table with the pretty girls. He couldn't help but notice one of the brunettes taking notes.

"Are you serious?" Caroline sharply whispered to Davina.

Davina Claire, she was the one taking down notes and Kai couldn't help but be annoyed and interested. It was her first year at camp. She was known to be a good girl with grades good enough to get her into any prestigious school.

 _She's so cute but she looks like a little girl, she has to be 16. Who takes notes within the first hour we get here anyway?_ Kai laughed to himself.

"You're so lame, you do realize you're the only one here taking notes." Caroline professed.

Caroline Forbes, blonde bombshell at the adult age of 18 , she was there for her last year. She thought that attending a Catholic camp would look "so totally good" on any college application.

"Shhhh…both of you!" Elena was trying to listen to Alaric.

Elena Gilbert, age 17, was a devoted Catholic ever since she was 7, she came last year after her parents died. Being back at camp, was giving her anxiety. She was the other brunette, taller and slender, she was not as naïve as Davina; more matured.

"I need to take notes, so I don't forget." Davina supposed. Caroline and Elena nod their heads in disapproval.

"They are all over this place, the staff makes sure we are always on task Davina." Elena ensured.

The three girls failed to stay quiet. This had Kai, Damon, and Stefan notice the commotion.

"Guys don't look now, but checkout the three hotties across from us." Caroline eagerly observed.

The three girls were all smitten by Kai, Damon, and Stefan. Elena and Caroline well exchanged flirtatious eyes as Davina continued listening to Alaric's unnecessarily long introduction. Davina was a shy girl and tried to pay no attention to the boys.

 _I really don't need any distractions, they are cute but they look so old. I just want to spend time with the girls in all honesty._

Davina couldn't help but notice Kai, with the alluring gray eyes, stare too long and too curiously at her.


	2. Neon Green Disc

**Chapter 2: Neon Green Disc**

2nd day at camp.

9am Morning Classes.

"This sucks why do we have to be in the hall first, I need all the sun I can get." Damon whined.

"Honestly, I heard the girls were going to play frisbee, how is that even fair?" he continued.

Stefan added, "How is playing frisbee even slightly religious?"

The boys all sat along the edge of the classroom; Damon at front, Kai in the middle, and Stefan behind them. Kai sat closest to the only window of the big room which was overlooking the pond. He saw a perfect view of the girls as they sat in a massive circle on the grass. The window seemed to be so thin he could hear the girls giggling at their terribly dressed teacher.

An hour passes and a dozed off Kai was woken by a frisbee that smashed against the window.

 _Oh shit, what was that? Can we leav—_ He peered at the window to see the blonde girl and 2 brunettes again in their plaid skirts.

"Nice Job Elena!" Caroline shook her head in dissatisfaction.

"Can you get it for us Davina? The pond is shallow, you'll be fine!" Elena asked after noticing Davina was closer to the questionable pond.

 _Davina, huh._ Kai smiled as he finally learned the note-taker's name.

"Yeah I'll go get it." Davina seemingly out of breath started to walk towards the pond; towards the window.

The neon green disc was floating in the middle of the pond. Davina was the shortest of the girls and her petite body would be covered in half by murky water; she didn't mind. Kai started to fluster as he saw Davina taking her socks and shoes off. She inched up her skirt and dipped her feet in the water. He tried to look away but was revealed her legs as she pulled her skirt higher the further she sank into the pond.

 _No way, does she know I could see her? She probably wouldn't be practically swimming in the pond if she knew a hall of boys were right in front of her._

She couldn't see him, but he could see her. Davina's body was glistening against the sun as she stretched her hand out for the frisbee. He could see her eyes were a deep blue color and her brown hair seemed to fall perfectly no matter how she twisted and turned. The sun danced on her face, the details of her plump lips and her cute button nose hypnotized Kai. His gaze was quickly interrupted. His enchantment was quickly interrupted.

"Hey I see you staring at her." Stefan mocked.

Kai just smiled and nodded as his hands stretched behind his back, seeming to not care about being caught for gawking as he watched the blue-eyed girl run back to her friends with the neon green frisbee in her hand.

 _Davina._

12pm Lunch.

Kai and the brothers hurried to their same table in the cafeteria. They were pleasantly surprised to see Davina, Elena, and Caroline there.

"I told you this wasn't our same table from yesterday!" Davina tried to avoid eye-contact with the gorgeous boys in front of her. The boys just smiled at her wariness. Clearly this was planned by one of her friends beforehand.

"That's okay, we can all sit together, right boys?" Caroline flashed a smile at Stefan. She knew it was the wrong table, she needed some excitement, it was the start of camp after all. Why not make friends—cute friends.

The three boys agreed, Kai found himself squished right next to the blue-eyed beauty called Davina.

He started to initiate a conversation with her, "Hi, I'm Malachai, but my friends call me Kai."

"I'm Davina Claire." The girl turned and answered.

 _He's the one who was staring at me while I was taking notes. Wow he's gorgeous, and that smile._

"How old are you Davina?" Kai wondered if she was as young as she looked.

"16." She quietly replied. She was ashamed because she thought her age would turn him off. He was clearly 18, he could even be part of staff for how old he looked.

"17." Kai replied. Kai never expected himself to be attracted to someone so young-looking and innocent. Her inhibition and reluctance to stand out only intrigued him more. He appreciated her modesty, he wanted to know more about her.

Davina could see Kai thinking to himself. She reminded herself, _don't be nervous, snap out of it. He's just being friendly, stop overthinking._

Kai noticed the rest of the group seemed to couple themselves up. Caroline clinging to Stefan and Damon annoying Elena, who was bad at acting like she wasn't interested. Over the next few weeks everyone was officially coupled up except for Davina and Kai. Every day at lunch, free time, and dinner Kai got to know all about the shy and beautiful blue-eyed Davina.


	3. First Kiss

**Chapter 3: First Kiss**

3 weeks later. 1pm Free Time

Kai and Davina had found themselves in a canoe race against Stefan/Caroline and Damon/Elena. They had been beat by the two other couples and were floating in the middle of the lake, alone. Kai got tired of paddling and decided to accept the lost and take a breather. The setting was romantic, but it just made Davina nervous.

"Why'd you stop!" Davina snapped at Kai. Kai turned around from his seat to see the disgruntled girl.

Heavily panting, he replied, "Because I'm the only one rowing hard enough to even get anywhere!"

"I was trying! You're the one with the muscles here, and anyway I'm half your size!" Davina snapped back.

Kai started to tone down his voice, "Well I'm tired, we've lost anyway those four are so competitive."

Davina also realized this fact and decided to let it go. The sunlight fell perfectly on her face. The blue in her eyes were glittering and her flawless porcelain skin looked perfect against the sun. Kai couldn't help but admire her in silence. Davina noticed his dazzling gray eyes focused on her.

 _Why is he always just staring at me like that?_

The silence was broken with Kai's compliment, "You're beautiful." After weeks of hanging out, he finally said it out loud. It shocked him as much as it did her. Davina looked stunned, she could feel her jaw drop.

Kai continued, "You really are Davina, you don't have to be so nervous around me all the time." He was finally truly alone with her, no friends to pester them. Davina started to turn red, she never expected that.

"That's sweet Kai, thank you..." Davina shyly muttered as he started to inch towards her on the already small distance that spaced between them. Her eyes kept gazing into his, she thought she was going to burst.

 _How could someone like him, find me beautiful? I wish I'd be more confident like Elena and Caroline. Ugh snap out of it, speak up stupid._

Davina wanted the attention off her, so she tried switching the subject. She started to dip her fragile fingers into the lake water.

"The water feels amazing." Davina soon realized her comment may initiate them actually getting into the deep water.

"Let's take a dip then" Kai started to get up and remove his shirt. Davina was exposed to his fit chest and abs. She was really starting to get anxious.

"I was just kidding you know Kai, I can't swim too well!" she laughed and waved her hands around hoping he'd sit back down.

Suddenly, the canoe started to rock back and forth due to the imbalance of Kai standing and Davina waving her hands. The two fell into the lake, Kai made sure to grab hold of Davina.

Kai was mortified by how unromantic the situation became and as she made her way up for air she started uncontrollably laughing.

"This is not funny!" Kai was starting to get frustrated.

 _God, why can't she just stop being so beautiful for one second, even wet and her hair all over her face she's still exquisite._ Kai gestured to get her hair out of her face.

"Kinda is..' Davina continued laughing. She noticed his arm was pressed on her back and unconsciously placed hers around his neck to keep from sinking to the bottom.

"I've got you" Kai quickly noticed her frightened body language. He started holding her tighter, moving his head lower towards her. She could see his intention to kiss her, but she wasn't too sure.

"Kai I've nev-" Davina was abruptly smushed between the flipped over canoe and Kai's lips. She had never been kissed before and she could feel both his arms hugging around her waist as they floated on the lake. He pulled away fast, to make sure she was comfortable with his sporadic move. She quickly maneuvered his head back closer to her face in agreeance. They floated there for a few minutes. Davina could feel her entire body warming up.

 _Wow, this is amazing. He's so gentle and I'm so happy, I never want this to en-_

"Are you guys ok?" Elena's slightly echoed voice could be heard from a distance.

Kai speedily unhooked himself from Davina and saw Elena and Damon heading over towards them.

Elena saw the two's canoe flipped over, Damon saw something else less urgent.

"Sorry to ruin your fun," Damon joked "but it's almost time for the prayer thing. By the way, me and Elena totally won." Damon started to sway his shoulders in a victory dance. They had lost track of time and would have to attend prayer soaking wet.

3pm Afternoon Prayer

"Glad you could all make it" Alaric sarcastically said. Alaric gestured to the noticeably wet Kai and Davina, "You two, go dry up, there's towels in that room."

The two embarrassingly headed over the stock room. The light switch was nowhere to be found. They both entered anyway attempting to find the switch, the pleasant floral scent allured them into the dark room.

"It's scary in here huh?" Kai joked.

"Not funny, find the lights." Davina replied. She felt Kai walk towards her. He grabbed her by the waist gently shoving her. She could feel towels and plastic containers on her back.

 _What's he doing? This is not gonna happen here…would he really?_ Davina's thoughts dizzied her head.

Kai only gave her a quick kiss and turned before turning on the light. He already found the switch as soon as they entered.

With relief she said, "You're so good at catching me off guard."

"You didn't think I was gonna try and…" Kai teased. He knew he had almost given the girl a heart attack. He relished at the fact she even thought about sex with him.

"If we were ever gonna do that, it wouldn't be in a stock room, though it does smell nice huh?" he continued to tease. Before she could say anything, Kai grabbed a towel and handed it over. Davina started to dry her locks.

Sarcastically, Davina replied, "You really are sweet." She was convinced he was the best thing for her.


	4. Red roses

**Chapter 4: Red roses**

3 days later. 12am Lunch.

Davina stood there with the world's biggest smile and a bouquet of red roses.

"Thank you for the flowers, but you know Alaric would be angry if he found out you stole from the garden."

Kai turned and pondered over at the red roses in confusion. His confusion quickly turned into disapproval.

His face started to turn red. "I didn't get you those."

"Then who did?" Elena and Caroline both replied in astonishment.

 _I didn't know anyone else was interested in her._ Kai felt threatened by the romantic gesture that didn't come from him. _If it's anyone, it's Damon. She's gorgeous, obviously I'm not the only one who wants to be hers._ Davina's smile started to dwindle as Kai thought to himself. _She must be disappointed in me for not even thinking of getting her flowers, I'm an idiot._

4pm Classes.

"Free time was weird, I know she threw the flowers away and everything but after that, she seemed off." Kai pondered.

Stefan's head curved. "Who do you think sent them?"

"Probably your idiot brother, maybe he's getting bored with Elena and is trying to stir up some trouble!" Kai said, loud enough for Damon to hear.

"I can hear you, and no I would never hurt Elena." Damon protested. He wasn't too insulted, it was expected behavior.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" their teacher noticed them murmuring. The boys ducked their heads but continued their conversation.

"So she's changed you?" Kai seemed both unsurprised and unconvinced. Over the past weeks he could see there was softness becoming of Damon but Damon was always the notorious heartbreaker, he may be lying to him.

"Look, if I wanted to steal Davina I would opt for something better than cliché red roses." Damon replied

 _I guess that Elena girl really has changed him._ Kai anxiously waited for dinner.

6pm Dinner

Davina entered the room with the girls, her eyes were fixed on the floor. Kai could see how distraught she seemed, he quickly approached her.

"Hey." Kai was right next to her but he felt the metaphorical space between them grow bigger the longer she waited to answer.

"Hi." Davina finally said, her eyes wandering everywhere but his face.

"Are we okay?" Kai continued with his eyes locked on her forehead. If she was looking at him, she would see his eyes pleading for a glance.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Class was boring." Her reason for being off centered didn't cut it with him.

Fed up with the sugar-coating Kai grabbed her chin, "Is this about the damn roses? Are you mad they weren't from me?" he questioned.

"No, don't be mad but they're from Stefan…" her big blue eyes finally forced to look up at him with guilt, Kai could see how frustrated she was. Caroline had no clue about it. During free time Stefan was able to get Davina alone when she headed to use the restrooms. Stefan told Davina how he really wanted to get to know her, not Caroline but the blonde girl persisted.

Davina continued, "Stefan confessed he hoped it wasn't too late, now that me and you seemed to become more serious."

 _Stefan._ Kai froze, and rage filled him quickly. He ignored Davina's request to keep quiet because his shady friend had pulled a pretense on him during class. He turned around, eyes of death fixed on Stefan. Stefan was already looking their direction. He stood from his seat, knowing he was caught. Kai stomped over and grabbed Stefan's vest, digging his nails into the knitted fabric.

"Are you serious, you played dumb?" Kai demanded to know why Stefan would do this.

"Not here, Kai." Stefan smoothly untwisted himself from Kai's grasp and pushed him outside the cafeteria.

"Look, I know this seems bad but why don't you give the poor girl a chance to get to know both of us, fair and square." Stefan's eyes rolled with zero intention of apologizing.

Kai was even more furious, "No Stefan, she's already mine. I love her." The words he professed unfazed Stefan.

"Well do you know if she loves you?" Stefan started to smirk with his hands in his pockets.

 _I can't believe the nerve of this guy, wasn't he supposed to be the good brother?_

"Look, I'm not just going to steal her away, but she seemed to be kinda interested when I told her." Stefan continued. "If she decides she likes me a little better than you then all is fair-"

Kai interrupted, "-you're not my friend. There's absolutely no respect, coming from you. From Damon, this would make sense but from you?"

Stefan's composure frustrated Kai.

"Can we just see who she'll pick? Are you done?" Stefan continued, "Maybe innocent Davina isn't so innocent maybe she'll leave you and be with me for the summer."

 _That's his game, he just wants her for the summer. I am in love with her. There's no way I'm going to let Salvatore numero uno take her and just use her._

Kai decided to end the conversation. He gave a self-assured half smile towards Stefan's direction and headed back into the cafeteria.

Caroline had been standing outside hearing the whole conversation. She finally exposed herself to Stefan after Kai left. "We're over! Enjoy your summer…not!"


	5. Moonlight

**Chapter 5: Moonlight**

9pm Girl's Cabin

Caroline murmured between brushing her teeth and spitting toothpaste into the sink, "What are you gonna do? Who are you gonna pick? I can't believe Stefan's choosing you over me! Are you gonna go home?"

"Don't mind her." Elena reassured Davina. "I didn't expect that to come out of Stephen. What a jerk."

"Are you mad?" Davina curiously asked Caroline as she was folding her shirts. Caroline didn't seem to be as heartbroken as they expected. It almost seemed like the sheer thought of Stefan deceiving everyone relieved her. The girl didn't argue with Caroline's shocking reaction, they were just glad hurricane Caroline and her tears weren't going to show up anytime soon.

"No, guys I have to say something." Caroline finished brushing.

The girls stopped what they were doing.

What Caroline said next was so quick that it delayed Davina and Elena's reaction, "I have been cheating on Stefan anyway, so I don't care really, you can have him."

A revelation. _No wonder she didn't care._

"Carolina Forbes!" Elena folded her arms and slanted her head.

"With who?" Davina was thankful because Caroline had no reason to be secretly mad at her anymore.

"It's with Matt" Caroline giggled.

The three girls were getting ready for bed, they talked about Caroline's secret relationship with the camp's hottie dishwasher, 22 year old Matt, and how she'd sneak off at night to see him. Caroline already had the summer fling she'd crave for. Elena on the other hand had found real love in Damon. She was already fantasizing about their wedding. Davina kept quiet and to herself all night, listening to how both wonderful and scandalous her friends were.

As the girls started to fall asleep in their respective beds Davina thought to herself…

 _I'm not interested in Stefan, Kai's the only one I care for. When Kai got back from talking to Stefan he kissed me so hard, not gentle like usual, in front of the entire camp. During the campfire he just held me close. He's all mine._

1 am.

Davina was woken by a tapping on the cabin's window. She unhinged the frame and was delighted to see Kai in a black hoodie and basketball shorts.

Kai reached out his hands and whispered, "Come out, I've got you."

Davina pushed her small body through the window and landed in Kai's arms. She could hear someone waking up inside.

The two were startled to see Caroline's head pop out the window and say, "Don't get caught you two! Bye."

"We'll get into so much trouble if Alaric finds us." Davina was reluctant to leave. She was cautious but wanted to be there with Kai.

Kai assured her, "Don't worry Alaric is the loudest snorer in the cabin. He's probably dreaming about the Lord and angels right as we speak."

Davina giggled and rested her head on his arm as they started to walk. Kai had led them to the lake where he had a blanket waiting. The moonlight was reflecting perfectly on the water. Davina couldn't help but find herself in aww of the romantic set up. As they seated themselves Davina turned her head over to see Kai's dazzling gray eyes already looking at her. His hands brushed her hair behind her ears. Davina could see he was still worried about Stefan. Stefan was a good-looking guy; all the girls raved about him during class after all, who wouldn't be worried. Davina still wasn't sure why the Salvatore had taken interest in her.

"Look, I just want you to know that Stefan isn't coming between us", she said to calm the anxious Kai.

"I know" Kai lies. "I'm happy I came here and met you. I hope you're not too tired, I just really needed to see you." Kai shifted his views between her lips and her eyes.

"You mean too much to me Davina Claire" he continued as his eyes focused on just her eyes now.

Davina's eyes started to change. Kai had always felt like she was nervous around him, but tonight her eyes told something different.

 _Whoa, it's like a surge of empowerment went through her or something._ Davina was doing all the staring now.

"Hey, damn why you gotta stare so much." Kai's voice cracked. Davina could see how nervous Kai was starting to get.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" Davina chuckled. She was wearing a white sleeping gown, detailed with lace and tiny ribbons. Kai found himself feeling the silky texture of one of the ribbons. They spent an hour or so talking more about the world and their feelings. The longer they chatted the more of Davina's dress Kai started to hold in his fist.

 _I just want to lay her down and kiss her all night._

It was as if she read his mind. Davina suddenly placed her legs around Kai. She was straddling him.

"Kiss me Kai." Davina ordered. Kai grabbed her soft hair and started to do as so.

"I love you" he said in between kisses. Davina's eyes widened in shock followed by a big smile, she pressed on his chest softly to push him down.

"I love you too Kai." Her smile and cheeks covered his face, he was officially in heaven.

A ruffling in a nearby bush started to occur, "That's enough you two!" Alaric authorized. "You're both getting a temporary suspension starting tomorrow. Back in your rooms!" Alaric stood there with Stefan.

Davina and Kai stood up quickly and the sight of Stefan turned Kai's mood upside down.

"He has no business being here!" Kai argued pointing at Stefan. Alaric ignored his accusation.

"Stefan, take Kai back." Alaric ordered.

Alaric offered to take Davina back into her cabin. Davina waved goodbye to Kai and headed in the opposite direction as the boys.

"You know, if you want to go sneaking off in the night, maybe you should be quieter." Stefan mocked.

"She's mine Stefan, you've lost, get over it." Kai responded.


	6. 1:10 pm

**Chapter 6: 1:10 pm**

Next day. 8:10am.

Kai and Davina have been pulled from morning prayer by Alaric. They are in Alaric's office in the main hall.

With his fingers on his forehead Alaric starts the lecture off, "You two are ruining the purpose of this camp!"

"Look, it wasn't her fault Alaric I forced her to come out" Kai yelled pacing the room.

"Not true…he's just trying to save me, punish me Alaric." Davina grabbed hold of Kai's arm.

"Guys, I've seen you too okay, you two are cute, but sneaking off at night doing whatever you two did or were about to do, it's prohibited here and in the eyes of the Lord."

"Oh, please don't start on the whole 'wait until marriage bullshit' what we do is none of you or the camp or God's business!" Kai snapped back in a sarcastic tone. Davina held his arm down worried they'd get into even more trouble.

Alaric ignored Kai's comment and continued, "It's only 2 days, you can both reflect while in prayer." Alaric was firm in his decision.

Davina and Kai were escorted away from each other. Their 2 days were normal, except during lunch, free time, and dinner they had to be on opposite ends of the camp, away from each other.

12pm Lunch.

Kai decided to go ahead and skip lunch because he wanted Davina to sit with the group, he wanted to calm his head and started walking towards the lake. Davina found herself looking for Stefan to yell at and blame, he was nowhere to be found either. Lunch went by really slow for her. Davina started her free time with a bathroom break. She saw Stefan there, already waiting for her. His back was laid on the concrete column.

1pm

"You're starting to become a creepy bathroom stalker." Davina sarcastically said.

Stefan kept calm. "I know you're mad because I got you two separated, I just wanted to even the playing field a little." The kindness Stefan usually portrayed mixed with this newfound dedication to steal Davina from Kai angered, confused, but flattered her.

"You're only angry, because Kai's angry. I never even hurt you, never will." His words had some truth in it. Davina wasn't really mad, they were just words he said to her after all. She could see him gain confidence with the simple fact that the roses and him wanting her to give him a shot were completely honest, if anything sweet.

"The way I see it, you could use the two days to get to know me." Stefan's charms were working on the naïve girl. Davina never really looked at him for too long before now, his bright hazel eyes and strong jawline became apparent to her. Davina's stance finally relaxed. Stefan was able to sense this in the beautiful young girl. She didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. Stefan knew he had successfully intrigued her.

He broke the daunting silence, "Meet me at the lake in 10, we'll have some fun." Davina watched the tall Salvatore walk away.

Kai was sitting on the grass overlooking the lake. He heard ruffling in the bushes.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned the Salvatore standing in front of him. It was Damon.

"Stop being alone and sad and join the rest of us." Damon replied. He sat down next to Kai.

"Your brother won't stop." Kai started, "He just wants her for the wrong reasons, but he can't have her. It doesn't matter if he got us caught, we had a great time last night, that's something he will never have with her". Remembering Davina's body on top of his as the moonlight seemed to shine in approval last night was a memory Kai knew holding on to would keep him sane for the next 2 days without her.

Damon gave Kai a comforting tap on the back, "Stefan knows he's defeated but I must say this is the first time I've seen him not win, he always gets what he wants."

1:15 pm

The conversation ended quickly when the two heard familiar laughter in the distance. They peered through a bush and saw Davina there. Kai started to push Damon's head down when he saw her start to remove her uniform.

 _What the hell is she doing, she doesn't seem like herself. Skinny dipping or swimming in her underwear, why?_

Kai's confusion morphed into a livid revelation when he saw Stefan rise from the lake like a sea monster, ready to catch his precious Davina as she leaped from the dock into the waters.

"Are you fucking kidding." Kai couldn't look away, he had nothing but pure rage now. Damon finally got up from the ground. After seeing what Kai had seen Damon started to chuckle and nod his head in disapproval, "Oh damn, see. He always gets what he wants. Bastard."

1:10 pm

Davina found herself there at the lake. Searching for Stefan Salvatore. She didn't know why she came.

 _Maybe Stefan has a point. Maybe you're stupid. You should just head back. It's too late to change your mind. You're already here anyway._ Her thoughts kept contradicting each other.

Davina felt a gust of wind pass by her and she sees Stefan bare back in boxer shorts sprinting towards the dock. The image baffles her.

"C'mon what are you waiting for!" The genetically blessed man yells right before he jumps in the lake water, head first. Seeing Stefan actually looking like he was having fun tortured her, she needed to leave but she wanted to stay. The sun was shining on a perfect day, why not?

It seemed an angel and devil were standing on each side of her shoulder telling her opposite things…

 _Angel: Head back, Kai would be unhappy you even considered._

 _Devil: What? This is your chance. Kai will be gone for 2 days!_

 _Angel: Don't listen to her, Davina you are good. Do the right thing._

 _Devil: Yeah do the right thing and give Stefan an equal shot._

1:15 pm

The devil made sense, equality was good. Why was the angel against fairness and equality? This realization caused Davina to laugh at the irony of it all. Was she crazy?

 _Probably_. She thought.

She found herself starting to lift off her polyester top and unzip her plaid skirt. Her white lace underwear was revealed for anyone to see. She didn't care, what was the harm? She jumps in the water, Stefan's there waiting for her. His angelicness have consumed her. He's finally got her.


	7. Sun & Fire

**Chapter 7: Sun and Fire**

The two day suspension or more like 'Kai and Davina separation' has finally ended. Davina has spent a good amount of time with Stefan which has her confused and feeling guilty. Everyone knows her betrayal, but they aren't crucifying her for her personal decisions, Kai might…

8am Morning Prayer

Seated in the middle of Elena and Davina, Caroline jolts her head to Davina and mocks, "Oh you've done it now Miss Claire."

Davina's head is down her hands fiddling with the beads of her rosary as Caroline scans the church for Kai, she continues, "I don't see him, maybe he knows. Stefan's probably boasting about it. Why hurt Kai for a shitty person like Stefan?"

Elena breaks her prayer and adds on, "So you chose Stefan?"

Davina stops her prayer and replies back, "I don't know. I feel so ashamed, I was so caught up with Stefan I sorta forgot about Ka-."

A voice from behind them emerges and interrupts her, "You just wish the suspension lasted longer huh?"

The three girls jump and turn around to see Stefan standing next to Kai both holding a wooden rosary, the only difference; Kai is looking down. The girls didn't know if the comment came from Stefan, who was looking at Davina directly in her mortified eyes, or Kai. Stefan was trying to shove it in which only turned Davina off.

"It's okay Davina." Stefan resumes, "We all know you've chosen me". Elena and Caroline turn back towards the altar avoiding any altercations.

Davina scoffs at his comment but timidly attempts to give motion for Kai to acknowledge her.

"Can we talk?' Davina begs

Silence.

"Please, I can explain." _Oh he hates me, I've ruined everything._

12pm Lunch

The girls head to the cafeteria where the guys were already waiting, seated. Stefan sat across from Kai, whose back was turned towards the girls as they entered. Stefan seemed to have left a spot for Davina. She ignores him and sits right next to Kai, "Please, give me a chance to explain!" her voice only seemed to annoy Kai. Kai gets up and walks out.

The entire day felt long for Davina, during classes all she wanted was to see Kai, be with him, talk to him. She felt she made a huge mistake. But even during dinner Kai had not looked into her miserable eyes.

7pm Campfire Songs.

The blaze from the fire warmed up the entire camp. They've all seen the light glow every single night but no one ever got bored of the 2-hour singing session.

As she walked over to find a seat, still upset about Kai's decision to ignore her, Davina felt a grab at her left side. It was Stefan. He kept quiet, calm like always, and guided her around the people until they found a log to sit on. She noticed Kai sitting across from them, his eyes entranced by the fire like the way he used to be entranced by her. The sight of him only made her miserable now.

Stefan observes Davina in disdain as she becomes clearly bothered by Kai's zero-eye contact.

"It looks like he wants to jump in it and end it all." Stefan offensively jokes.

 _He'll never be with me now, I shouldn't care. He won't even hear me out. I have Stefan._ She lied to herself to feel better.

"You are so sexy." Stefan's compliment made Davina sink into herself. She was never called sexy, it made her uncomfortable coming from him. Uncomfortable like the log they were sitting on. She's now realizing she made a mistake entertaining Stefan Salvatore.

Davina stares blankly into Stefan's hazel eyes, "I don't think I can do this Stefan."

Stefan's face starts to turn mischievous. Davina can see his hazel eyes have lost their appeal. Reluctant to let her go so easily Stefan uses his right arm to clench onto her long brown hair and places his left hand between her thigh. Stefan pulls the frightened girl towards him. Davina is mortified by the rough yank of her body. Stefan is almost double her size, she could never break away from his hold.

Stefan's eyes start to look around, his mouth pressed to her ear as he articulates, "Listen, are we not having fun?" Stefan starts to grip Davina's thigh harder, "You should stop thinking about Kai, you've fucked up your chances with him thanks to me. By the way baby, he saw us at the lake."

 _He must have known Kai was there, he tricked me. He knew Kai would have seen us._

Davina starts to struggle. Her fellow campers seem to be too distracted by the songs and fire to see Stefan's sudden violence.

"Let go Stefan, you're hurting me," she pleads as the Salvatore starts to show his true nature. Stefan has full hold and grip of Davina. She wants to yell but she did this to herself, she's the only one to blame, so she decides that untwisting herself from him was better than notifying everyone else.

"Don't be so dramatic, let's go to the lake. We can lay down and talk, promise sweetheart." Stefan continues.

The two's altercation was interrupted by a voice in front of them.

"Sweetheart? Seriously, you sound like a fucking pedo Stefan. And you wanna rip off my romantic lake idea? Damn, you suck." The two look up to see a sarcastic Kai, the fire behind him symbolizing his rage. He has his eyes fixed on Davina's panicked blue ones. Finally, he uses his strength to push Stefan off her. The attention Kai had drawn shifted singing campers' attention from the fire to the love triangle. The attention started to worry Stefan, his reputation was no longer preceding him now.

He lets Davina loose from his clutch and scoffs at Kai, "Have her, she's boring me now."

The two see Stefan walk towards the cabin.

"Bedtime already?" Kai mocks as Stefan ignores him, fading into the dark. Kai stays hovered over Davina. Davina is both grateful and disorganized.

With tears starting to reveal themselves, Davina murmurs to Kai, "I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you." Kai assured. He sits down, keeping distance.

"Can you forgive me?" Davina's head starts to drift down.

"I could never hate you." Kai repeated, "…but I can't trust you." He turns his back, Davina feels the end coming.

With a smile assembling itself on Kai's face he pulls her chin up. His dazzling gray eyes once again admiring her big blue ones.

"Doesn't mean we can't earn it back…" he reassures Davina, who had seemingly lost faith. His smile gives her hope.

Kai continues, "You can't trust everyone Davina Claire. You still need to learn that a beautiful girl like you can be exposed to the worst people."

Davina is mesmerized by his sanction. Stefan never once called her beautiful, only Kai had the purest intentions this whole time. Her failure to see it disconcerts her.

"You're right." Davina timidly says.

Kai's comforting eyes beg her to feel safe in his arms again and she could sense that. She leans over and kisses him. Kai can't pretend to be upset any longer, he's impressed she was able to sense him wanting her. He holds back at first, but she only kisses him harder. Her willingness catches him off guard and next thing he knows his hands are reaching for her waist, pulling her in tighter. They kiss each other passionately, seeming to become one, never wanting to break hold.

The voices of Damon, Elena, Caroline, and Matt emerges, slightly ruining their moment, "Get a room lovebirds!"

Kai finally comes up from their kiss for air, pointing the finger at their friends. The fire dancing on Davina's stunning face reminds him off when he first got a clear look of it when she was in the pond. He had never seen anyone so beautiful, he could never let her go.

"Meet me at the lake after bedtime?" Kai asks.

"Yes." the blue-eyed, note-taking girl says.

From the writer:

Thank you so much for reading guys. This is my first fanfiction so don't be too tough on me in the comments. Also please discuss any connections you noticed throughout the chapters, I attempted to give readers many 'AHA's throughout the story. I won't be doing a continuation of Kai and Davina in church camp but I really enjoy writing about them so I'll probably work on a few more Kaivina fanfiction. I hope to focus a little more on character development on my next stories, stay tuned.


End file.
